civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
LEV Destroyer (CivBE)
Game info *'Ultimate unit of the Affinity.' Requires Tactical LEV technology, level 12 Purity, 5 . * Strength 50; Ranged Strength 74 * Range: 2 * Levitates over terrain, Needs to set up ** Tier 2: Splash damage, 30% when attacking Strategy This is one of the most powerful ranged units in the game. Although it has to set up prior to firing, its ability to levitate more than offsets this disadvantage, allowing the huge platform to appear in the enemy's rear when least expected. Use it to both draw out enemy fire, and inflict devastating damage from afar! The Tier 2 upgrade makes the Destroyer true to its name, boosting even more its attack and causing splash damage to all units near its target! Unit Upgrades Compared to units unlocked at the same time, The Tier 1 LEV Destroyer deals almost double the damage of a Tier 4 Purity Missile Rover and is only marginally more expensive in terms of Production. Tier 2 LEV Destroyers have about the same Ranged Strength as an ANGEL, but has more range and deals additional splash damage. Tier 1 The Tier 1 LEV Destroyer appears at the very definition - actually, the LEV Destroyer along with the ANGEL and Xeno Titan signal the beginning of the late-game. With its very high attack power compared to most other units of its time, as well as relatively high durability it is nigh unstoppable with the exception of its high dependability - the enemy only has to pillage one tile and then the LEV Destroyer becomes very weak, only dealing the damage of that of a Tier 3 Ranger. The LEV Destroyer should generally be escorted with LEV Tanks, Autosleds or newly discovered Tier 4 Combat Rovers to ensure it is not singled out. Tier 2 Tier 2 LEV Destroyers come deep in the late game when most victories are close to being completed. With Tier 2 comes incredible versatility from the LEV Destroyer - it can now have up to 3 depending on perks chosen or can be used like a LEV Tank with no setup. It also receives splash damage and bonus attack, making it cut through swarm armies with ease. It also has one of the highest Ranged Strengths in the game. In Universe information When the advanced anti-gravity generators became reality in the later stages of colonization, Purity military specialists began to dream large. They dreamed of mounting entire battle stations on anti-gravity thrusters, and moving them out in the field. They dreamed of making these battle stations the rallying points of their armies, flagstones that inspire awe in friends and fear in foes. Thus the LEV Destroyer was born. This battle unit cannot be described in small words, because everything in it is big. Its advanced anti-gravity boosters carry kilotonnes of weight, metal, weapon systems, health stations, amunitions depots, communication equipment and even food stores. From it, generals command entire armies. It is capable of withstanding a nuclear strike, while simultaneously reducing enemy fortifications to mangled metal and reddish pulp with a single volley of its enormous cannons. Of course, such qualities don't come cheaply. Colonial leaders often need to justify to the population the expenditure needed to built a single LEV Destroyer; they plan for it years in advance and concentrate the resources of the entire colony in it. Perhaps this scope of responsibility spawned the initial idea to turn the LEV Destroyer into something more than a huge battlestation: to turn it into a symbol of hope, of human resilience and peaceful might. For this reason, each LEV Destroyer carries somewhere in its hull a real Old Earth Relic. It can be something small - a rock, a piece of cloth that belonged to one of the first settlers, but nevertheless this Relic is more valuable than the entire weight of the station in gold. Because it inspires not only the crew of the Destroyer, but also the entire army fighting beside it; the entire colony that spend so much resources to build it. We can't know, of course, what the people that work on these battlestations really think, or feel; but we can see how they behave with their fellows - with magnanimity, noblesse, responsibility; they resemble ancient knights that knelt before their ruler or role model, and took solemn oaths to defend them, their honor, and to work for the good of all mankind. Civilopedia Entry The discovery that anti-gravity fields were potentially unbounded at higher energy levels opened up the tactical possibility of moving entire fortifications onto the battlefield. Thus, the LEV Destroyer was created: A massive, armored combat platform built around the most powerful generators ever constructed. The LEV Destroyer is not just a powerful combat unit, but the anchor point of an entire army. Within its armored flanks are munitions plants, infirmaries, and communications arrays. From within it, the army commander can direct operations over an entire continent. Its cannon batteries are capable of reducing targets to mangled remains, spread across hectares of cratered ground. The LEV Destroyer is such a costly investment in warfare that it has a moral dimension as well. Political leaders and the population understand that constructing one of these titanic weapons means forgoing a great deal for the population at large. To help the soldiers understand the enormity of their burden, to inspire them to greatness, and to link them to the people at home, each LEV Destroyer has, at its heart, a relic of Old Earth. Often these are small: A scrap of paper from the cover of a manual, or gloves worn by a nameless First colonist. Sometimes they are truly integrated into the structure, such as the Initiator of St. Walter, which is the still-functioning auxiliary power generator from a planetfall lander, repurposed as the starter motor for the St. Walter's grav engines. The sight of kilotons of material hovering quietly above the ground is hugely inspiring to the armies that fight alongside it. The LEV Destroyer is a living parable, that mankind, by its own efforts, is capable of rising above strife, can shrug aside any blow, and conquer any threat that faces it. Should we concern ourselves of the burgeoning religiosity of the soldiers who fight within it? Certainly not! Those paladins who fight with the best tools must understand the value of that which they guard. Purity flyingfortress2 (CivBE).jpg Purity flyingfortress1 (CivBE).jpg Lev destroyer3 (CivBE).jpg Lev destroyer1 (CivBE).jpg See also List of Purity units (CivBE) Category:Purity units (CivBE) Category:Units (CivBE)